


Sweet Tangerine

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from a song by The Hush Sound<br/>The prompt was simply 'orange'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tangerine

There was something to be said about watching the sun set after a particularly grueling hunt. The peace and calm of it all, watching the world fade to darkness, but knowing, at least for the day, that the light would return come morning, was a welcome change from the frantic chaos of a hunt. The fact that the setting sun could get even Gabriel to shut his mouth was a blessing all in its own to Sam- no matter how much he loved the archangel (with all his heart, with all his soul) there was still only so much talking a man could take. 

The quiet alone was nice, but when paired with a warm body alongside his, tucked into his side like it was meant to be there, it was perfect. Sam nuzzled Gabe’s hair with a sigh, eyes fixed on the shifting hues on the horizon- the pinks slipping into oranges shifting into purples. It was simple and it was perfect. 

“Sammy.“ 

And the silence was broken, but Sam couldn’t find it in his heart to care when Gabe looked up at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah, Gabriel?” Sam murmured, kissing his forehead briefly. 

Gabriel paused for a second, as if searching for the right words. He bit his own bottom lip, a quirk Sam had come to realize meant the shorter man was nervous, of all things (a nervous archangel was something Sam never thought he’d ever see). Finally Gabe looked up at him, same hopeful expression with an added smile. Not a smartass grin, but a small smile. 

“I love you, kiddo.” 

That was surprising, to say the least- as much as Sam had always hoped that that was where this relationship was going, he’d never let himself really focus on the idea that this was really love, at least on Gabriel’s part. 

“Uh-“ 

“Sammy?” 

Sam was at a loss for words so he did what he thought might convey his feelings best. He caught Gabe’s lips in a kiss and laced his fingers in the archangel’s hair, kissing him with all he was worth. When he eventually had to breathe (as humans often must) he pulled back only enough to rest their foreheads together. 

“Took you long enough,” Sam smirked. “I love you too.”


End file.
